Smiles
by Akamegane7
Summary: drabbles yang menceritakan tentang senyuman Indonesia yang berhasil menaklukkan hati Netherlands. Enjoy!


**A/N: ini..fic request dari Recca404. MAAF BANGET KALO BANYAK KESALAHAN DAN TERLALU PENDEK DAA~~ # oh iya ini plotnya diambil dari sms-annya temen gue ama pacarnya~ ohohoho~ ah gue pikir ini oh-so-sweet-so-cute abis jadi ya gue pake da! X3 enjoy my fic da~**

* * *

**HETALIA: HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**WAJAHMU MENGALIHKAN DUNIAKU: PONDS**

**SMS: O*** (sensor takut anaknya gamau)**

* * *

_1x kamu senyum_

_Kamu kelihatan manis banget!_

Saat penerimaan murid baru, para siswa dan siswi wajib memilih satu ekskul yang akan diikuti mereka nanti. Indonesia yang senang melukis langsung menuju studio melukis yang dibina oleh Pak Netherlands.

"Pak, boleh saya masuk ke ekskul ini?" Tanyanya.

"Oh tentu saja boleh!" Jawab Netherlands "Siapa namamu anak baru?"

"Namaku Indonesia, Pak"

"Oh negara yang itu! Ya, ya aku tahu…" Netherlands mengangguk. Bagimana ia tidak ingat? Indonesia adalah negara yang dulu ditaklukkannya .

"Apakah kau mau melihat-lihat lukisan karyaku sebentar?" Tanya Netherlands

"Boleh, Pak!" Jawab Indonesia dengan penuh antusias.

"Baik, kalau begitu ayo ke studioku"

Saat Indonesia masuk ke studio lukis milik Netherlands yang penuh dengan lukisan, Indonesia tersenyum dengan penuh rasa kagum.

'Ah Indonesia, kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu, kau kelihatan manis sekali!' Batin Netherlands.

_2x kamu senyum_

_Membuat aku terpesona_

Indonesia sedang menghibur Timor Leste yang jatuh tersandung batu di halaman sekolah. Ia tersenyum untuk menghentikan tangis Timor, sang adik yang baru duduk di kelas 5 di World Elementary. Netherlands yang tak sengaja melihat itu langsung mengaktifkan kamera SLR yang selalu dibawanya untuk mengabadikan adegan itu. Terutama senyum Indonesia yang manis.

_3x kamu senyum_

_Kamu membuatku deg-degan _

Netherlands sedang mengawasi Indonesia yang sedang sibuk melukis boss yang paling dibanggakannya, Presiden Soekarno. Tetapi ada sedikit kendala. Indonesia tidak bisa melukis mata dengan ukuran yang pas dan seimbang.

"Indonesia, begini caranya" Netherlands lalu memegang tangan Indonesia untuk mengajarinya melukis mata dengan baik. Dan Indonsia akhirnya bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

"Terimakasih ya, Pak!" Kata Indonesia sambil melemparkan senyumnya untuk Netherlands.

Wajah Netherlands langsung memerah dan jantungnya serasa berdetak lebih cepat.

'Nesia, tahukah kamu bahwa senyummu itu bisa membuatku deg-degan seperti ini?' Batin Netherlands dan ia langsung menuju ke mejanya kembali. Takut ketahuan oleh Indonesia bahwa wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebús.

_4x kamu senyum_

_Kamu membuatku jatuh hati_

Kali ini ada pertandingan olahraga antar kelas. Hari ini adalah sesi final basket putri kelas Asia dan kelas Eropa. Netherlands yang tahu bahwa anak didiknya itu akan bertanding hari ini langsung datang ke hall lebih cepat guna mendapatkan tempat duduk yang enak. Tak lupa kamera SLR kesayangannya juga turut dibawa.

"Prriiitt" Peluit sang wasit dibunyikan. Pertandinganpun dimulai.

Tim Asia berusaha sekeras mungkin begitu juga dengan tim Eropa. 10 menit berlalu dan kedudukan masih sama 0-0. Sisa waktu tinggal 1 menit lagi. Indonesia yang mendapatkan operan bola dari Taiwan langsung menembakkan bolanya dari jarak jauh.

"MASUK!" Teriak Laos.

Seluruh pendukung tim Asia bersorak ramai. Indonesia diarak oleh teman-temannya menuju pódium untuk menerima pialanya. Indonesia lalu tersenyum dengan bangga dan mengangkat piala itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Netherlands langsung memotret senyum Indonesia yang kelihatan sangat bahagia itu.

'Oh my God, Indonesia…Senyummu…Mengalihkan duniaku dan membuatku sungguh menyukaimu' batinnya dan ia lalu menuju ke podium untuk memberikan ucapan selamat kepada para pemain di tim Asia.

_5x kamu senyum_

_Hatiku terbayang-bayang pada wajahmu._

Sudah seminggu ini Netherlands tidak bisa tidur karena terus sibuk memandangi foto-foto Indonesia yang lagi tersenyum di dinding. Jia ia tidurpun ia pasti akan memimpikan Indonesia yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya.

"Ah Indonesia...Aku tak bisa berhenti menandangimu..kenapa kau harus manis seperti itu sih?" Netherlands lalu memeluk gulingnya erat sambil merenungi nasib „Yeah..umurku dan umurmu terpaut 10 tahun..mana mungkin aku memilikimu? Lagipula aku ini gurumu..betapa bodohnya diriku ini?"

Ia lalu berdiri dan menyeduh secangkir kopi dan menyulut pipa kesayangannya untuk mengusir kegalauannya. Dirinya terus bimbang karena perbedaan umur dan status mereka. Netherlands lalu duduk di teras depan rumahnya dan memandangi bintang-bintang. Bintang yang menemani bulan disetiap saat. Umur dan profesi mereka mungkin berbeda, tapi mereka tetap bersama sampai sang bintang meledak sesuai dengan takdirnya.

"Aku putuskan" Katanya „Aku akan berusaha membuatmu menjadi milikku, apapun resikonya"

Netherlands lalu menaruh gelas kopinya di dapur dan mematikan pipanya. Ia lalu beranjak ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat agar besok ia bisa memulai pendekatan khususnya terhadap Indonesia, personifikasi negara indah yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta karena senyuman indahnya.

* * *

**A/N: MAAF BANGET GUE KACAU BIKIN NI FIC DA~ MAAFF~~ #nangisgegulingan eh..mau review gak? Tapi jangan flame...gue benci flamers..orz...**


End file.
